


oops, i did it again

by thickchanyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Belly Rubs, M/M, Overeating, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thickchanyeol/pseuds/thickchanyeol
Summary: baekhyun has a bit too much to eat.





	oops, i did it again

baekhyun is so, so  _full_. his belly is taut and rounded when he presses a hand against it, pushing against his oversized shirt, a sign of his overindulgence. he did say he could do it... chanyeol’s still sitting beside him, but baekhyun can’t tell if he’s asleep or just being quiet. he sighs to himself, taking another bite and wincing when his aching belly gurgles in protest. he whimpers and moans through the next bite, and the one after that until chanyeol’s hands settle over his bulging tummy. maybe he should stop, before he’s well and truly stuffed. but chanyeol rubs soothing circles over his achy stomach, which makes it a lot easier to continue eating. he’d said he could eat all of this, after all, and he shouldn’t go back on his word. 

  
"think you can finish that?" chanyeol asks quietly, moving one hand to rest between his lover’s shoulders. the smaller nods, swallowing another bite before taking a moment to catch his breath. 

  
"yeah," he pants, resting a hand atop his swollen belly, giving it a gentle pat when he feels it churning wildly under his palm. baekhyun pauses to stifle a small burp, blushing afterwards. "i think so, yeol."

  
he smiles slightly when chanyeol presses an encouraging kiss to his cheek, taking another (bigger) bite. the food is still _so_ good, and baekhyun lets out a soft moan of appreciation. chanyeol’s hand still rests over baekhyun’s rounded stomach, a warm, encouraging weight that keeps him going. baekhyun sets his hand next to chanyeol’s, feeling his belly expand under his palm after another few bites. he’s almost done... he knows he can do it, he’s done it before, and that he’ll get a reward when he’s finished all of the food like a good boy. he whimpers after another few large bites, the achy feeling in his stomach coming back in full force as it struggles to accommodate anymore food he’s trying to cram in. chanyeol tugs the fork out of his hand and sets it down, settling both hands onto baekhyun’s distended tummy. 

  
"take a little break," he says gently, getting to work on rubbing the ache away. baekhyun relaxes significantly, letting his head rest against chanyeol’s shoulder as the taller puts his magic hands to use. the smaller of the two is already sleepy from having eaten so much so quickly, and his eyes close as his lover rubs his tummy. he sighs softly against chanyeol’s shoulder, quickly falling asleep. 

  
he wakes up in their bed, not knowing how long he’s been asleep. the room is dark, and he glances over at the window to see that it’s dark outside. he must’ve really stuffed himself good to have slept that long. as if it wants to make itself known, his swollen belly rumbles and gurgles angrily, still aching as everything he’s eaten sloshes around. he shouldn’t have eaten all that... but chanyeol had practically  _insisted_  that he could do it. baekhyun whines softly, rubbing his delicate hands over the soft swell of his gurgling tummy. maybe he’d overdone it. where is chanyeol, anyways? he glances around, only noticing his lover is asleep next to him when he lays down again. he gets as comfy as he can, rolling over onto his side so he can see chanyeol. chanyeol looks so peaceful when he’s asleep, when all the worries and stress melts off his face. baekhyun smiles to himself, admiring his lover’s sweet face as he sleeps. he’s thankful for chanyeol. he’d never be able to eat like this, the way he wants to, without him. chanyeol’s hands are magic and he can’t even begin to imagine getting belly rubs from anyone else but his boyfriend. he falls asleep again, less achy this time.   
this time, he wakes up to find that he’s snuggled against chanyeol’s chest and his boyfriend is gently rubbing his overstuffed tummy. the ache is mostly gone, although baekhyun’s belly keeps letting out sluggish gurgles. it feels really weird, the liquid movement of each gurgle inside his belly, but he pays attention to chanyeol instead. 

  
"how long did i sleep?" he asks softly, making himself comfortable and tucking his head under chanyeol’s chin. 

  
"couple hours, i think. a few more than i did," chanyeol answers, holding baekhyun as close as he can without causing him any discomfort. "did you sleep okay? you ate  _so much_ , y’know."

  
"it was all really yummy," baekhyun sighs, resting his hand on his belly. "but i’m really paying for it, yeol. gosh, i’m so full... never let me eat this much again. i mean, look. i look like i’m pregnant! don’t let me eat like this again, please."

  
"you kinda eat like a bird!" chanyeol says, absentmindedly patting baekhyun’s tummy. he does sorta look pregnant, but to chanyeol, he just looks like he’s eaten way too much. "you’re used to eating little bits of food at different times, not sitting down and eating  _that much_ in one sitting. are you.. feeling okay?"

baekhyun  _looks_ fine, aside from his overly swollen stomach and the bright flush spread across his face. 

  
"yeah," baekhyun whimpers, cradling his stomach with his hands like that’ll make him feel better. "i mean— no. no, it’s really.. urgh, i’m really full, chanyeol. i don’t think this was a good idea..."

  
"so i shouldn’t let you eat so much next time?" chanyeol asks, smushing his cheek against the top of baekhyun’s head. "you want me to stop you before you stuff yourself too much?"

  
" _yes_ , yeol," baekhyun hiccups. "don’t let me eat like this ever again. god, i don’t even think my tummy would be able to handle that much again." 

  
"maybe you need to take another nap," chanyeol murmurs, kissing baekhyun’s cheek. "you seem kinda sleepy, but i guess that’s what you get for stuffing yourself like this."

he pats baekhyun’s belly gently, going in for a quick smooch. kissing baekhyun is nice. he tastes like the food he’d eaten a few hours ago and his lips are soft. he says things like  _that’s what you get..._ but chanyeol kind of likes it when baekhyun eats too much. it doesn’t happen often. but it means he gets to take care of his very cranky, overstuffed boyfriend, and baekhyun’s kinda cute when he’s all stuffed.

  
"mm... that’s probably a good idea." baekhyun pauses, belching into his fist. "ugh. yeah, a nap sounds kinda nice." 

  
"i’ll wake you up in time for breakfast," chanyeol mutters, laying baekhyun down and kissing his forehead before tucking him in. even with the blankets covering him, it’s obvious that baekhyun’s stomach is swollen from his overindulgence. chanyeol sighs softly, reaching over to turn the light off before getting cozy next to baekhyun. they fall asleep quickly, the room completely silent save for the occasional noises from baekhyun’s belly as it continues to struggle through digesting everything he’s eaten. he  _might_ need more tummy rubs when he wakes up...

**Author's Note:**

> so i’ve decided to only post my shit on here, but y’all can still send requests on tumblr. thanks for reading!


End file.
